Seduction in Death
Plot Summary Dante had been courting his victim in cyberspace for weeks before meeting her in person. A few sips of wine and a few hours later, she was dead. The murder weapon: a rare, usually undetectable date-rape drug with a street value of a quarter million dollars. Detective Eve Dallas is playing and replaying the clues in her mind. The candlelight, the music, the rose petals strewn across the bed - a seduction meant for his benefit, not hers. He hadn't intended to kill her. But now that he has, he is left with only two choices: to either hole up in fear and guilt or start hunting again... --''Penguin Group'' Map Please reference the Seduction in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Story Date: June 4-8, 2059 Day 1 (Tuesday, June 4, 2059) (Chapter 1) *Eve is alone in their bedroom because Roarke is in Ireland (for business and Michael Connelly's funeral) **She tried to sleep in their bed without him and without having nightmares but failed after she woke screaming at 1:15 am (4) out of a nightmare (where her father came at her again after she killed him (2) ) **Galahad bumps his head against her arm and she picks him up to comfort herself **After splashing cold water in her face she decides to take a shower and head up to her home office with Galahad and stretch out on the sleep chair (5) **After her shower she put on one of Roarke's shirts for comfort and had just scooped up Galahad when she gets a call from Dispatch *Eve arrives at the scene **A woman is lying face down on the sidewalk (6) **Eve orders Peabody to get her prints and run them and also to find out TOD (which surprises Peabody) **After Peabody told her that the first officer in scene has a potential witness, Eve said she'll take it but watches her (Peabody) for a few moments doing her job and then nods in approval before walking to an uniform **The officer tells her that the witness is waiting with Officer Young in the squad's car to keep her "away from the ghouls" (7) **Eve hunted down Officer Young and the witness and finds out that she knows her: Dr. Louise Dimatto (7) **Eve questions Louise about her evening and what she's seen and Louise tells her *After talking to Louise she walks back to Peabody who has the victim ID'd: **Bryna Bankhead, 23 years old, mixed race, single and lived in the building behind them (10) **Peabody establishes TOD as 1:15 am but thinks she's done a mistake when Eve tells her that the witness saw her fell about 1:30 am (and the 911 call was made about 1:36 am) **Eve checked it again and finds out that Peabody established the right TOD (10) *Peabody and Eve take a closer look at the body and the scene; after that they enter the apartment building and ride up to the victim's apartment, 1207 (10); **After finding an open wine bottle, two glasses and romantic music still running, they assume that she had, probably male, company; **There's also a link transmissions, between Bryna and her friend CeeCee, Eve replays which supports their previous assumption (15) and also find out that Bryna had arranged a cyber-date (Chapter 2) *Eve reviews the Security discs in her office at Cop Central and wonders out loud why someone would "go fishing in the cyber-pool for a date" **On the security disc they spot Bryna enter the building with her date: **"She judged the man to be about six one, running to about one-ninety. His dark hair was swept back in a tightly curled mane that spilled over his shoulders. ..:" **Eve and Peabody also recognize that she probably drank a lot of alcohol and possibly taken some chemicals (18) while he's "stone sober" (19) **They watch the couple ride up in the elevator to her apartment while Eve starts and ID-run on the man **Watching them, Peabody notices that she was the one making the moves and Eve agrees with her **They see him leaving her apartment at 0136 (the same time the nine-eleven was made) and watch him leave the building, shaking, sweating and not as controlled as he walked in (20) **Eve tells Peabody they're going to bug the lab on the contents of the wine bottle and glasses **Peabody asks Eve if she's going to contact Feeney in EDD for the comp, e-mails and the account **They talk about Peabody and her "breakup" with McNab and her relationship with Charles Monroe in the end Eve tells her it's none of her business, tells her to leave the priority reports for the morgue and the lab and head home **Eve expands the ID-search statewide when after 88.2% complete status there haven't been any results on the man *Eve wakes up after sleeping on her office floor and widens the search for the man again when it was still negative *Just after eight she walked into Feeney's office and sniffing the air, finds out he has doughnuts **Feeney closes and locks the door so his squad doesn't notice and hands her one **She fills him in on the case she got and he agrees to get somebody on Bankhead’s unit **She also asks him to speak to McNab so he (McNab) would "tone it down around Peabody" (23)) **Feeney is as uncomfortable with this as she is and suggests to lock them in a room together and "let them hash it out" This timeline is not complete. Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Leonardo *Ian McNab *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Lawrence Summerset *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *David Baxter *Dickie Berenski *Louise Dimatto *Galahad *Charles Monroe *Morris *Harrison Tibble *Trina *Troy Trueheart *Anna Whitney List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *Bruno Biggs *Bitsy *Moniqua Cline *Lucias Dunwood *Sarah Dunwood *Stefanie Finch *Alicanne Hargrove *Captain Hayes *Jamal Jabar *Melissa Kotter *Officer Lewis *Mrs. Lutz *Theodore McNamara *Dr. Michaels *Kevin Morano *CeeCee Plunkett *Matthew Renfrew *Officer Rinksy *Doctor Stiles *Tad *Wanda List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Ariel *Bryna Bankhead *Terrance Blackburn *Robbie Dwyer *Otis Gunn *Lawrence Q. Hardley *Milo Horndecker *Deke Jones *Mrs. Lasio *George Lutz *Grace Lutz *Angela Nicko *Treacle *Officer Young Trivia Charles Monroe and Louise Dimatto meet (page 126). Eve's vehicle authorization code for her pea green car is 05061C (page 246). Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Seduction in Death Category:The Novels